The invention relates to a compressor for refrigerant having a suction inlet for refrigerant and a pressure outlet for compressed refrigerant said compressor comprising a compression unit and an electric motor driving said compression unit, said electric motor being a synchronous reluctance motor having a stator and a rotor, said rotor comprising a plurality of stacked disc elements, said disc elements forming a rotor core, each disc element having a plurality of flux barriers configured to give the rotor core an anisotropic magnetic structure and formed as apertures in said disc element.
Such a compressor is known from WO 2010/131233 A2 according to which the flux barriers provide an open surface in said disc elements for the refrigerant in order to cool said rotor core.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a design for said rotor which keeps the disc elements of the rotor core tightly connected to each other and which also enables an efficient cooling of said electric motor, in particular said rotor core.